


In formal wear

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [19]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19th part of my OTP challange</p>
            </blockquote>





	In formal wear

Dipper never liked suits, dressing up in general more like. Not to mention his hair. Why would Mabel show his forehead off. Deciding he won't look any better he went downstairs where Mabel was finishing fixing Bill.

Dipper hated it but hat to admit one thing. Suits looked great on Bill. And so did, for once not messy but elegantly combed up hair. Style similar to Dippers but much better looking. He almost felt under dressed looking at Bill al elegant and proper. It was almost impossible to recognise usual Bill now.

"You two wait here while I'm changing." Mabel said and ran upstairs.

Dipper felt awkward with Bills eye fixated on him running up and down. Judging. "You look great, Pine Tree." Whole illusion of proper look was gone as soon as Bill started talking. "Don't roll your eye, I'm saying only truth. I'll have to keep my eye on you. Wouldn't want someone snatching you away." he laughed. "Just shut up." Dipper said looking at clock. Still half hour left. He hoped Mabel would be ready soon...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
